clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Squid
A Squid is a creature that lives in Club Penguin. They can only be seen in a few places. Pizzatron 3000 In Pizzatron 3000, you are able to put them on a pizza. For a while, no one was quite sure where they originated. Elite Penguin Force In Elite Penguin Force, when elitists play the mini game Ice Fishing they don't only catch fish but can catch squids as well. Like how the fish get the Mullet, the squids can retrieve a treasure chest by grabbing on to it. .]] Giant Squid ]] ''Main page: Giant Squid. Giant Squids are gigantic squids that are sometimes seen in the game Aqua Grabber. It's unknown what color they are, as it's too dark where they live to see. Although some are scared by it, it could possibly be a guardian of a rare treasure like the Giant Clam and Puffer Fish. It still appears in Clam Waters (Stage 1), and it is also very hard to find. Before you see the squid, the screen will shake. This means you will see it! Some say you would be lucky if you do see it. Also, there is a furniture item of a map, possibly leading to Rockhopper island, which had a giant squid-like tentacle representing an unnamed creature of water. It also appears in Puffle Rescue as a giant shadow which you have to follow in order to get the Moss Key Pin. They also appeared at the Iceberg during the Island Adventure Party 2010. Squidzoid Main page: Squidzoid. Squidzoid is fictional enormous penguin/squid combination that is large enough to devour buildings, as seen when he eats the Pet Shop. After being hit with the fused powers of Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal, Squidzoid was transformed into his previous state of a normal penguin. A Squidzoid costume was available for Members to purchase from the Costume Trunk. Squid Lid Main page: Squid Lid A Squid Lid is a head item in club penguin it was available in an item vote in March 2010 for the Island Adventure Party 2010. The Bucket and the Old Boot lost. Orange Squids Main page: Orange Squid Orange Squids appear in Puffle Rescue. They are actually octopi. If the player gets too close, they will release an electric charge. Touching it will cause the player to lose a life. Trivia *There used to be a startling noise to alert Penguins of the Giant Squid. This was removed due to young children getting scared by it. *The Giant Squid is in Puffle Rescue. It appears when you rescue the Black Puffle. *Normal squids in Club Penguin look like cuttlefish. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010, a Giant Squid, likely the same one from Aqua Grabber and Puffle Rescue, appeared every 20 minutes at the Iceberg. *The Squid Lid is an orange squid used as a hat. *The Giant Squid reappeared at the Island Adventure Party 2011 as part of the Cream Soda Hunt. You get to feed it Fish. See also *Shark *Fish *Grey Fish *Whale *Mullet *Orange Squid *Squid Lid Category:Creatures Category:Food Category:Club Penguin Category:Squid and Octopi Category:Article Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Puffle Rescue Category:Pizzatron 3000 Category:Sea